Cat-sitting
by laitue
Summary: Alors que Felicia n'est encore qu'un chaton teigneux, Ratigan charge Fidget de s'occuper d'elle pendant son absence, et gare à lui s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à sa chatte ! Malheureusement pour Fidget, Felicia est bien décidée à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche...


**Titre** : Cat-sitting  
 **Auteur** : laitue  
 **Personnages** : Fidget, Felicia, Ratigan, les autres membres du gang de Ratigan  
 **Disclaimer** : Disney  
 **Rating** : K+  
 **Note** : Écrit pour la communauté Obscur_échange sur LJ.

* * *

Malgré tous ses efforts, Fidget n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre ce que Ratigan pouvait bien trouver à cette maudite boule de poils. Elle était laide, capricieuse et teigneuse. Il était vrai que par certains côtés elle lui ressemblait – une constatation que la chauve-souris s'était toujours abstenue de faire à haute voix de peur de se faire écharper. Cependant cette concordance de caractère ne justifiait en rien le désir de s'encombrer de cette bête. Pendant les premières semaines Fidget avait espéré que son patron se rendrait compte qu'une relation entre une chatte et un rat était contre nature mais plus le temps passait et plus il devenait clair que l'ignoble petit monstre poilu ferait désormais partie de leur vie. En y repensant cela avait été flagrant dés le départ : Ratigan était dingue de cette chatte. Il l'avait aimé dés que ses yeux s'était posés sur le corps efflanqué du chaton qui tremblait, les poils trempés par la pluie, à l'entrée de l'égout. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trois semaines à cette époque et était à peine plus grande que le rat. Le bon sens aurait voulu qu'ils la laissent croupir dans la fange où elle se trouvait mais Ratigan, pris d'un accès de bonté aussi étrange que malvenu, avait tenu à la ramener dans leur repaire. Pendant les jours qui suivirent il l'avait nourrie, soignée et cajolée sous le regard horrifié de ses hommes. Felicia – le nom que Ratigan lui avait donné dés le deuxième jour et ce détail aurait dû suffire à Fidget pour comprendre que la boule de poils ne risquait plus de partir – était vite devenue un chaton vigoureux et particulièrement turbulent. Effrayés par ses talents de chasseur de plus en plus développés, les malfrats formant la cour de Ratigan avait commencé à prendre leurs distances et Fidget ne pouvait qu'observer avec appréhension les progrès de Felicia, se demandant quand elle se transformerait en machine à tuer. Après une séance de course-poursuite ayant valu à Bill de perdre sa queue, la chauve-souris s'était décidé à aborder le sujet des inquiétants instincts de prédateur de la petite protégée de leur patron. Ratigan lui avait ri au nez, arguant que jamais Felicia ne mordrait la main qui la nourrissait. Fidget avait désespérément tenté de lui faire entendre raison mais cela revenait à parler à un mur. A bout d'argument, il avait alors souligné que le lait dont elle se délectait pour le moment risquait un jour de ne plus lui suffire. Face au manque d'intérêt du rat face à ce problème capital, il s'était laissé emporter et avait brusquement demandé ce que son patron comptait bien donner à manger à ce ventre sur pattes dans les mois à venir. Le sourire cruel qui était alors apparu sur le visage de Ratigan avait dissuadé Fidget de faire la moindre remarque supplémentaire.

 **… …**

« C'est bien ma Princesse, tu as tout bu. Il était bon le miam-miam que papa t'a apporté ? »

Émettant un ronronnement sonore, l'infâme boule de poils frotta son museau plein de lait contre la poitrine du rat qui la gratouilla affectueusement derrière les oreilles. Abandonnant ses songeries, Fidget s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ah, Fidget !  
\- Vous vouliez me voir patron ?  
\- En effet. J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à te confier.  
\- Et vous pouvez compter sur moi ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Aller voler des trucs ? Espionner nos ennemis ? Aller kidnapper...  
\- Je dois m'absenter quelques jours et je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de ma petite Felicia. »

Le sourire ornant le visage de la chauve-souris disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu à l'évocation de cette mission si importante. Ratigan haussa un sourcil face à cette réaction.

« Un soucis ?  
\- Non... Enfin... C'est à dire que... Vous préférez pas l'emmener avec vous ? Je suis sûr qu'elle va être triste sans vous et faudrait pas briser son petit cœur à cette boule de poils.  
\- Impossible, elle sera mieux ici.  
\- Et vous avez personne d'autre pour la garder ?  
\- Mon cher Fidget, si je te demande ça c'est parce que je te fais entièrement confiance. Tu ne voudrais pas me décevoir, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je m'en voudrais vraiment si un fâcheux accident venait entacher notre si belle collaboration. »  
\- Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Je me ferai un plaisir de veiller sur elle. Hein ? Gentil chaton ! »

Esquissant un sourire peu rassuré, Fidget tendit la patte et tapota maladroitement le museau de la chatte. Celle-ci émit un miaulement agacé et planta ses crocs dans l'aile du sbire.

« OUAAAAAIEUH ! Mais ça va pas ?! Stupide boule de poils !  
\- Fidget !  
\- Je veux dire gentil chaton ! Lâche mon aile gentil chaton. Lâche mon aile. Ça commence à faire mal. Mais tu vas lâcher oui !  
\- Fidget...  
\- Mais elle est en train de mâchouiller mon aile !  
\- Elle s'amuse juste. Chérie, lâche ça. Tu ne sais pas où ça a trainé.  
\- Ouais bien sûr. Ramenant son aile endolorie contre sa poitrine, la chauve-souris bougonna à voix basse : Un de ses jour elle va finir par me la bousiller.  
\- Felicia, Papa doit s'absenter. Ça ne durera pas longtemps. En attendant c'est Fidget qui s'occupera de toi. Je compte sur toi pour être une gentille fille, d'accord ? Fais un câlin à Papa maintenant Princesse.

Recommençant à ronronner bruyamment, le félin se frotta tendrement contre son maître qui la câlina un moment en lui roucoulant des petits noms à l'oreille. Puis, abandonnant son ton doucereux, Ratigan tourna son attention vers son homme de main. L'attrapant par le col, il afficha un rictus menaçant dévoilant ses crocs.

« Je te préviens : s'il lui arrive la moindre petite chose...  
\- Aucun soucis ! Je veillerai sur elle comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux ! Vous pouvez partir tranquille ! Promis !  
\- Je n'en espérais pas moins. Felicia soit bien sage, Papa te rapportera un cadeau. Quant à toi...  
\- Je la surveille, je lui donne à manger et tout ce qu'il faut.  
\- Parfait. »

Satisfait, Ratigan laissa retomber la chauve-souris sur le sol et s'éloigna sous les yeux attristés du félin. Une fois qu'il eut disparu Felicia et Fidget échangèrent un regard avant que celui-ci ne laisse échapper un soupir en se frappant le front de son aile.

« Bon sang ! »

 **… …**

Un long miaulement plaintif résonna à l'intérieur du repaire du plus grand criminel de Londres. Tournant la tête en direction de l'origine du bruit, Fidget lâcha un grognement agacé.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux ? Me dis pas que t'as encore faim ? T'as déjà englouti quatre sardines et bu une tasse de lait aujourd'hui ! »

Le miaulement obtenu en réponse se fit plus insistant. La chauve-souris leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu penses vraiment qu'à bouffer ! »

Quittant sa poutre, Fidget se dirigea vers la bouteille de lait posée dans un coin de la cave et en renversa le contenu sur le sol. Felicia se précipita pour laper le précieux liquide.

« Voilà ! T'es contente maintenant ? Bon sang c'est dingue ce que tu bouffes ! A ce rythme tu vas finir par devenir énorme ! »

S'éloignant en grommelant, il alla s'installer un peu plus loin et rabattit sa casquette sur ses yeux dans l'intention de piquer un petit somme dont il fut réveillé au bout de cinq minutes par des coups de museau répétés. Retirant sa casquette de son visage, Fidget adressa un regard sombre au chaton qui le fixait avec des yeux larmoyants.

« Quoi encore ?  
\- Meow.  
\- J'essaye de pioncer.  
\- Meow !  
\- Fiche moi la paix !  
\- Meeeeow !  
\- C'est bon j'ai compris. »

Écartant le museau de Felicia, Fidget se releva et esquissa un battement d'ailes pour s'envoler. Tentative avortée par un coup de patte bien placé qui le plaqua au sol.

« Aie !  
\- Meow ! »

Prenant garde aux griffes acérées de la chatte, il repoussa sa patte et essaya de se redresser mais, tout en émettant un miaulement amusé, Felicia le plaqua à nouveau au sol.

« Je te préviens t'as intérêt à arrêter ça tout de suite ou sinon... »

Fidget grimaça en entendant le nouveau miaulement émis par la stupide boule de poils. Elle était ouvertement en train de se moquer de lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle lâcha un petit miaulement rauque avant de lui asséner un coup de patte l'envoyant rouler à plusieurs centimètres.

Il se releva et lui adressa un regard furieux tout en s'époussetant.

« Saleté ! Tu trouves ça drôle peut-être ? Franchement je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de... »

Fidget interrompit soudainement ses protestations en remarquant que Felicia s'était aplati sur le sol et remuait son arrière-train tout en le fixant intensément. Lâchant un juron, il prit son envol mais malheureusement trop tard et elle réussit à l'attraper d'un coup de patte et à le plaquer au sol une fois encore.

« Lâche moi ! Tu m'écrases ! Stupide boule de poils !Je te jures que si tu... tu... »

Ravalant sa salive, il interrompit ses protestations en la voyant approcher son museau de sa tête, découvrant au passage des crocs de chaton qui était néanmoins déjà bien trop effrayants à son goût. – _Ça y est c'est la fin. Elle va me bouffer. Je le savais que ça finirait comme ça. Je le savais !_ – Fermant les yeux, Fidget inspira profondément et se prépara à rencontrer son destin. Sentant le contact d'une langue râpeuse contre sa joue, il rouvrit prudemment un œil puis l'autre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... Mais arrête ! J'ai pas besoin que tu fasses ma toilette ! Arrête ! C'est répugnant ! Et ça gratte en plus ! Arrête ! »

Felicia lui donna encore quelques coups de langue bien placé avant de le laisser se relever. La chauve-souris lui lança un regard dégoûté avant de s'essuyer.

« Pouah ! C'est malin, je suis plein de bave de chat maintenant. C'est absolument répugnant.  
\- Meow.  
\- Y a pas de miaou qui tienne, c'est juste dégueux. Et je te signale que j'étais propre. Du moins avant. »

Pour toute réponse le chaton lui adressa un énorme bâillement. S'approchant en émettant un ronronnement discret, elle frotta sa tête contre lui et se laissa tomber à son côté.

« Ouais c'est ça dors.  
\- Mraaou ?  
\- Non je ne dors pas avec toi.  
-Mraaaaou.  
\- Bon ok, juste cette fois. »

 **… …**

Installés dans un coin un peu plus confortable de leur repaire, les malfrats jouaient au poker en buvant et en riant bruyamment. Guère intéressé par le jeu, Fidget fixait son verre d'un regard morne.

« T'as l'air vraiment déprimé mec.  
\- M'en parles pas.  
\- T'as vraiment pas eu de chance.  
\- Ouais !  
\- Devoir veiller sur ce monstre.  
\- On pourrait en profiter pour s'en débarrasser.  
\- Pour que je me fasse éviscérer quand Ratigan reviendra ? Surement pas !  
\- Elle est où d'ailleurs ?  
\- Surement en train de jouer. J'ai accroché un bouchon à une ficelle tout à l'heure et apparemment pour cette idiote c'est le truc le plus fantastique du monde.  
\- Tu plaisantes ?  
\- Non. Quand je me suis tiré ça faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'elle jouait avec.  
\- Quand je pense à tous les jouets idiots qu'on a dû voler pour elle !  
\- Ouais c'est... »

Tournant la tête vers l'entrée de la salle, les souris esquissèrent une grimace inquiète en entendant un étrange bruit venir dans leur direction. C'est alors qu'une petite balle roula dans la salle, ricocha contre un mur, rebondit dans leur direction et atterrit sur la tête de Fidget.

« Meow !  
\- AAAAAAH !  
\- Fuyez !  
\- Tous aux abris !  
\- Que... Quoi...?  
\- Meow !  
\- Foutons le camp !  
\- Hé mais non ! Les gars me laissez pas !  
\- C'est ta mission !  
\- Démerde toi ! »

Courant en tous sens pour échapper aux coups de pattes du chaton, les malfrats disparurent rapidement, abandonnant Fidget à son triste sort. Déçue que cette chasse se termine si vite, Felicia se posa à côté de lui et émit un long miaulement plaintif. Retirant sa casquette pour frotter son crâne douloureux, la chauve-souris lui adressa un regard noir.

« Tu as vraiment décidé de me gâcher l'existence. »

 **… …**

Roulée en boule dans son panier, Felicia guettait la chauve-souris perchée au-dessus de sa tête. Elle lâcha un miaulement rauque qui ne suffit pas à attirer son attention, se leva, tourna sur elle-même et se recoucha, sa queue battant lentement en signe d'agacement. Feignant un bâillement, elle ferma finalement les yeux. Jetant un coup d'œil au chaton à priori endormi, Fidget esquissa un sourire.

« C'est pas trop tôt. »

Lâchant sa poutre, il s'envola et se laissa retomber doucement sur le sol, réajusta son couvre-chef et s'éloigna en sifflotant sans remarquer Félicia qui avait rouvert les yeux et quittait son panier. Rampant silencieusement, le jeune félin s'approcha de sa proie, à l'affût du moindre de ses mouvements. Bandant ses muscles, elle se prépara à bondir à l'instant même où Fidget tourna la tête et s'éloigna d'un coup d'aile rapide.

« Wow ! Tu ne m'auras pas ce coup-ci ! »

Agacée par cet échec la chatte laissa échapper un grondement rauque auquel Fidget répondit par une grimace tout en voletant à plusieurs mètres du sol. Felicia se rassit, les yeux fixés sur lui et la mâchoire claquant instinctivement. La chauve-souris éclata de rire.

« Laisse tomber tu peux pas sauter si haut. Tu m'auras jamais ! Gnagnagnagna ! »

Lâchant un miaulement rauque, Felicia se propulsa d'un bond puissant en direction de Fidget qui cessa ses railleries en sentant les griffes acérés frôler son pull. S'élevant davantage, il s'efforça de prendre une voix autoritaire.

« Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu vas te calmer et retourner dans ton panier ! »

Nullement impressionnée, Felicia tenta à nouveau d'attraper la chauve-souris, faisant claquer ses mâchoires à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. Fidget poussa un hurlement et s'éloigna en voletant.

« Mais ça va pas ?! Tu veux me bouffer ou quoi ?  
\- Meow !  
\- Bon d'accord c'était drôle mais maintenant on arrête. Le jeu est terminé. »

Poussant un nouveau miaulement, la chatte exécuta un autre bond et manqua de le coincer entre ses pattes. Effrayé, Fidget pris ses ailes à son cou, poursuivi par Felicia qui courrait et sautait en tentant de l'attraper. Volant le plus vite qu'il le pouvait sans réussir pour autant à semer le félin, Fidget finit par sortir de leur repaire. A bout de souffle, il finit par s'immobiliser en voletant au dessus du rebord d'une conduite d'égout et tourna la tête en direction du chaton qui déboulait à vive allure. Ayant tout juste le temps de s'écarter pour éviter d'être entraîné dans sa chute, la chauve-souris put voir Felicia bondir et retomber dans la conduite d'égout en lâchant un hurlement effrayant. Se penchant au rebord du trou, Fidget esquissa une grimace.

« Bah voilà ! Ça t'apprendra à essayer de me bouffer !  
\- Mrwaaaaaaou !  
\- Non tu te débrouilles pour remonter, moi je rentre. »

Époussetant son pull d'un air digne, Fidget fit demi-tour en direction de leur repaire avant de s'arrêter au bout de deux mètres en pensant à la réaction de Ratigan en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à sa précieuse petite princesse. – _Il va me tuer !_ – La chauve-souris retourna auprès de l'égout en lâchant une bordée de jurons.

« Felicia !  
\- Mrwaaaaaaa !  
\- Ça suffit ! Remonte maintenant ! »

Pataugeant dans l'eau croupie et poussant des miaulements pitoyables, le chaton tentait désespérément de se raccrocher à la paroi de la conduite, sans succès. Fidget s'attrapa les oreilles et se les tordit en marchant de long en large.

« Évidemment elle peut pas remonter seule ! Qu'est ce que je fais ? Qu'est ce que je fais ?  
\- Mrwaaaaaa !  
\- Oui j'arrive ! Oh bon sang ! »

Prenant son envol, Fidget plongea dans la conduite et rejoignit Felicia qui lui sauta dessus pour essayer de se maintenir hors de l'eau.

« Aie ! Du calme ! Je vais te sortir de là mais lâche moi ! »

Attrapant le chaton par la peau du cou, Fidget essaya de la soulever en la tirant de toutes ses forces, ses ailes battant à vive allure tandis qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas lâcher prise malgré les poils qui lui glissaient des mains à cause de l'humidité et des gigotements affolés de Felicia qui se débattait sous l'effet de la panique.

« Bon sang ce que t'es lourde ! »

Sentant qu'elle allait lui échapper, la chauve-souris tenta de rattraper la chatte qui fut plus rapide et planta ses griffes et ses dents dans son aile. Poussant un hurlement, Fidget essaya de la décrocher tout en continuer à voler.

« Mon aile ! Lâche mon aile stupide boule de poils ! »

Voletant maladroitement dans tous les sens avec Felicia toujours accrochée à son aile, Fidget parvint finalement à regagner le rebord de la conduite. A bout de souffle, il se laissa retomber sur le sol avant de repousser brutalement le chaton qui roula sur le côté, haletant péniblement. Levant son aile mâchouillée et ensanglantée, la chauve-souris esquissa une grimace de profonde douleur.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait imbécile. Ça va jamais cicatriser. »

Jetant un coup d'œil à Felicia, Fidget laissa échapper un soupir.

« T'es dans un sale état aussi, va falloir qu'on te nettoie si on ne veut pas que Ratigan apprenne ce qui s'est passé.  
\- Mraou.  
\- On est d'accord, ça reste entre nous. »

Échangeant un regard, Fidget et Felicia se laissèrent retomber sur le sol complètement exténués.

 **… …**

« Felicia ma Princesse ! »

Ronronnant fortement, la chatte se frotta affectueusement contre Ratigan qui déposa un baiser sur son museau.

« Tu m'as manqué ma Princesse ! Est-ce que Papa t'as manqué aussi ?  
\- Meow !  
\- Oh ma Princesse ! »

Un toussotement gêné interrompit ces émouvantes retrouvailles. Se tournant vers la chauve-souris, Ratigan lui adressa un sourire.

« Je vois que tu as bien veillé sur elle, je suis satisfait.  
\- C'était mon boulot. Je suis toujours prêt à tout pour vous satisfaire.  
\- Par contre toi, tu n'as pas l'air en très grande forme. »

Laissant échapper un rire nerveux, Fidget cacha son aile blessée dans son dos et réajusta sa casquette pour dissimuler les nombreuses balafres ornant son visage.

« Oh ça c'est rien.  
\- Rien ?  
\- Juste un petit accident, je crois que Felicia n'aime pas trop les bains.  
\- Un bain ? A un chat ? Pourquoi un bain ?  
\- Ben... Pour qu'elle soit toute belle pour votre retour bien sûr. Ahem... D'ailleurs je vais vous laissez célébrer vos retrouvailles entre vous. Vous lui avez tellement manqué. J'y vais, d'accord ? »

Saluant rapidement son patron, Fidget s'éloigna précipitamment sous le regard soupçonneux de Ratigan. Celui-ci se massa les tempes en sentant un début de migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

« Je sens qu'on me cache quelque chose.  
\- Meow !  
\- Mais non, pas toi Princesse. »


End file.
